User blog:Sweggo/Class Balances. - SwegNubV2 (2016)
'WELCOME MATE. (Update)' Here you will find some of the best balancing ideas. And worst. So well, lets get Started shall we? 'Frigost Balance idea:' Make Frigost a Tank, make Shield Ice-Explosion AoE bigger, but damage is kinda nerfed, Glacier Shield ground stab's damage is nerfed (39-51), Icicles are bigger with a new animation (Frost Guard's), Absolute Zero explosion radius stays the same but damage is slighty nerfed, Icecles are slower. Now, lets get to the HUGE nerf... Absolute Zero no more hits one time and stuns, but it hits 4 times by dealing medium damage (50-59) by decreasing movement of Enemy and dealing about 40 total stun. 'Ichor Balance idea:' Nerf base damage, make Fury Hit Blood explosions bigger but nerf damage of them, remove Impact Fist Stagger, Old Punishing blow will be back with a slight nerf on damage. (No Lunge, will need 30 Blood and 50 mana) Reduce Stun-dealing and finally, remove (E) attack ability to teleport or replace it I don't know. Also make Punishing Blow able to knock the User back. 'Omega Balance idea:' Nerf XW, XS damage, Slighty nerf Buster Slam damage and buff Stun-dealing. Bring back old Omega's Combo. (And 90% damage) , Buff Smash (X) ability to make enemies bounce so it will able to land Anti-Air Slam (XS) again., Add Crystallize back with some damage and speed buffs, remake Tortoise Shell to "Omega Dash" (Similar to Colossi X ability but with shorter Range.) but also... buffs defence of Omega by 5%! 'Mechanic Balance idea:' Looks good. Needs some tweaks tho. Well this needs to be faster. Lasers should deal low damage but decreasing movement so the enemies can be trapped there. Perhaps, here are some cool ideas to make a "newer" Mechanic. (I may stole it from the Style, Haubitze.) (E) is called now battle stance, that gives Mechanic 20% more defence. During this move, Mechanic will be leaning down and having all armors ready. Railcannon armor now includes and SECOND railcannon. If you press Z, you will have Railcannon activated and you will have the ability to shoot. Damage of Railcannons is nerfed. Almost the same goes by Plasma Cannons, but they are slower and they include more "effects". Tri-blades don't have any change. (Thinking of replacing them with something cooler). 'Proto Balance idea: ' Make blades colorable and give neon effect (Yeah this is not a tweak its just to make it cooler bc people think Proto is boring af), buff reaping damage from 30-36 to 40-46, make reaping ignore Defence, make Critical Stab ALSO able to ignore Defence, buff Etheral Blades damage and duration, add a New Passive I think... idk about jetpack anymore... 'Nether Balance idea: ' Buff Slice Wave duration and remove the final slice that knocks enemy back. Also and maybe, make a new presice hit. 'Commander Balance idea: ' Make Support wave dealing damage again, Guardian Dash X-Click staggers and its faster (AKA bring the old guardian dash.), Bring back old Decimate. 'Cryo Balance idea: ' Make Cryo unlockable by beating Neflhelm again, Buff Savage Wrath duration, make Dry ice able to freeze enemies again, buff Drake Frostfang damage, raise Drake Accurancy, raise 4th combo charging time, damage and knockback to user, fix Dry Ice able to break Drakes after killing somebody with it. Also, add bigger hitbox to Icy Monarch claw but nerf the damage of it, make Icy Monarch speed depending on spawn drakes and not on mana. Also make player able to move during Savage Wrath. 'SiegBo- I mean Siegmund balance idea: ' Make Siegnub able to unlock Grand for you, nerf Jump damage, Death Impact has HUGE AoE now, Smash doesn't knock players at the corner of the map, remove Stagger effect from Dash since it deals massive stun. 'Tundrus Balance idea:' ''' '''Make Snowballs rapid again (Winter shooter), buff Knockback of Winter shooter melee, give a cool Charge effect for Tundra I guess. 'Renegade Balance idea:' ''' '''Buff Combo damage slightly, add blood effects on Execution hit, add new ability to gash during Invisibility that user makes a dash in front and spins the scythe very quick by dealing rapid damage and yes it also has effects of gash. Same on Execution, but Renegade makes a very fast dash in front and makes a slash that chops head off. 'Abyss Balance idea:' ''' '''Make Arcane Orb chargeable. (4 seconds to fully charge, when charged, makes more effects and becomes bigger. If Arcane Orb used, deals 90-99 damage or restores 120-140 health. De-buff is 5% damage and buff is 20% damage. If Crush Orb used, makes a giant AoE that does exactly the same thing. It also deals knockback to enemies.). Critical hit is also chargable. (4 seconds again. if charged enough, doesn't stun but deals massive damage by putting the enemy on an Orb that reduces enemy Movement and damage to 0%. The Orb also starts dealing small damage to the chosen enemy like, 10-21. Orb duration is 6 seconds.) Critical hit damage is reduced dramatically. (80-89 damage). Retribution dash is nerfed, Meditate now gives mana to User and teamates, fourth combo orbs are slower. (Okay, now you can add Team boss fight again .3.) 'After all this, here are some strawpolls:' ' ' http://www.strawpoll.me/12389816 < What does it need to be better? http://www.strawpoll.me/12373125 < Is it just dead? http://www.strawpoll.me/12389790 < Seriously now... http://www.strawpoll.me/12277545 < What class should be developed? http://www.strawpoll.me/12389846 < wat do u think bout mi? http://www.strawpoll.me/12389867 < Whats your favourite from all there? (Must read) Category:Blog posts